The Sea Prince's Battle
by KShakespearian
Summary: A grudge held by Aphrodite's once beloved friend, has been alone for eons. Now at the modern age, the old Hero of Peace seeks Percy with the only thoughts in his head saying, "No hero can have a happy ending."


_**Ancient Greece era- In the palace of Aphrodite, an immortal walks up the steps into the love maker's room. **_

"I have faced enough heartbreak Aphrodite, not even Ares can save you!" Said a figure as he walked in front of the goddess of love as she sat in fear on her bed as the man stared her down.

"Wait, don't do anything foolish! Do you want Zeus to cast you to Tartarous, or to the Fields of Punishment?" Aphrodite said, her voice laced in charm speak.

The figure stood still, before walking towards the goddess again, this time, his features were visible. A young man, with a muscular build, stood with Greek armor and a sword fused with the power of the gods. He had dark hair, and brown eyes that seemed to burn with the spirit of his heart. This was the unknown figure in history, known as the Hero of Peace… The hero stood staring at Aphrodite, and though she was a goddess, her charm speak would not work on the newly made immortal.

"My love, perished at your hands!" He shouted, slicing a nearby table in half.

Aphrodite retreated to a corner of the bed, before nervously looking at the furious immortal, "Lies, all lies!"

"The only liar is you, Aphrodite! You casted her to the depths of the water, to be destroyed by Poseidon, you knew she had done something to anger him!"

Aphrodite gazed at the hero angrily this time, "She went against me! What should I have done? Allow her to continuously tamper with my abilities, till love was no more?"

"She only wanted you to leave us alone!"

"By throwing knives at my head!"

The hero sighed, before kneeling, "Aphrodite, any other thing would have been fine, as long as I had her, I would have been at peace. You, of all people, know how much love can hurt."

Aphrodite stared at the hero, "And you know, I must do what I am created to do. It was by me, or be by the hands of your enemy. The fates are cruel, and never has a hero been as blessed as you have. They couldn't allow it. It was both of you, or one, and I choose what was best."

"What was best? I am alone; to live my immortal days in heart ache!" The hero stood up from his kneels, before saying, "Aphrodite, you have had your victory, like you told me when I first started my journey. You said you would burn my heart in agony, but I wouldn't be able to heal my broken heart."

Aphrodite stood, "No, you need to understand, I didn't mean that. I was just playing at the time, please hear me out."

The hero sliced his sword, cutting a line right in front of Aphrodite, "Never talk to me again, because I will not cause peace for you." With that, he left the room, as the goddess of love felt the cruel feeling of guilt, which only happens every few centuries along with tears.

_**Time Skip: Modern Time**_

"Percy, come on!" yelled Annabeth, as she carried a box into the apartment.

"Coming!" Percy shouted through a mouth of bread.

The couple had recently joined the college of New Rome, and decided to live in an apartment together, instead of the usual freshmen dorms. A risky decision, but the couple had faced worse in their adventures of saving the world.

"Percy!" Yelled Annabeth, as Percy almost tripped while carrying the glassware.

"Sorry!" Percy yelled back.

"Come on, we only have a day to unpack."

"Seriously?"

"Well we would have had more, if you hadn't decided to wait until the last minute."

Percy gave a guilty laugh, before grabbing Annabeth in a hug, "Hey, we still have each other."

She smiled, "Yep, but don't be annoying, I have a knife you know."

Percy pretended to cower, "Got it!" He said before rushing into the car, coming back with two boxes. He walked unbalanced, and Annabeth laughed as he fell, dropping the clothes boxes.

"Seaweed Brain, get it together!" She said as she laughed more.

Percy stood up and pretended to dust off his pants, "I pretended to do that."

Annabeth smiled, "Right." She said sarcastically.

After a few more hours, the couple had brought in all the boxes, and were half down with setting up. They had set up the basic materials, and decided to paint when they had more time. Therefore, Annabeth started interior designing as Percy stored away the boxes for later use. Annabeth's eyes furrowed as she tried to get the pictures perfectly aligned without being aligned meaning; she was trying to make the pictures, which were connected by cloth pins on a string, to be perfect in an imperfect look. Percy stood confused, before deciding to go out and buy food, confirming to himself that interior designing was the most confusing thing he had seen.

"I'll but the groceries, want to add anything else unto the list?"

Annabeth kept on staring at the pictures, which was like a timeline, going from the beginning where they first became friends to a group shot with everyone. "Maybe, I'm probably going to buy some more material for decoration with Piper, she's visiting this weekend with Jason and Leo."

Percy smiled, "Well, since their visiting, I'll buy extra food for our guests." Before heading out the door, and heading towards the market. Percy actually had a knack for buying food, telling which meat was fresh, or which fruit tasted the best; this was probably due to his great appetite. After an hour of food shopping for the couple, and for the guests, Percy finally went to the checkout lane. Unlike Camp Half-Blood, New Rome had a grocery market, and with it, blue food dye, which would be bought by Percy regularly.

"That will be 50 dollars sir." Said the cashier, as she bagged all of the food products staring at the whole bag of blue food dye incredulously.

One good thing about New Rome, people didn't see him as an almighty hero, but as a normal person, just a college student working his way to a degree. Percy paid the cashier, before walking towards the door. Suddenly, Percy felt a wave of nausea and before he knew it, he was on the ground, cashiers were around him, one shouting for a doctor. As Percy's vision started to fade, he heard one thing.

"You think your love will remain? No, she will just cause you pain, beware hero…"

Black.


End file.
